


Nobody Was There

by Komaedumb



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaedumb/pseuds/Komaedumb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foxface/Peeta angstish drabble. First HG fic. Not really a fic. Just a few paragraphs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Was There

**Author's Note:**

> Because I ship it.

Peeta glanced around as he wandered the arena, waiting for Katniss to return from her hunting. He couldn't go far, no, only walking in circles near the stream.

Rubbing his eyes and looking up at the full moon, Peeta yawned. He slumped against a tree, sitting down. He held his knees to his chest, falling into a light sleep.

The morning light could be seen from inbetween the branches. Yawning and rubbing the back of his head and finger-combing his short hair through.

Waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light, he turned his head. Next to him was two rolls of bread that looked to be from District 5, along with five purple-blue berries spread out on a green leaf. Katniss wasn't awake yet, but it wouldn't hurt to try a bite...

The food wasn't poisonous. It was delicious, in fact. Although he wondered as he ate, why it felt like someone was hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

After all, nobody was there.

Katniss woke up with a groan from the bushes she had apparently been sleeping in. "Where'd y'get that..." she mumbled, not exactly fully awake yet.

Peeta shrugged. "Dunno. Sponsors, maybe?" Katniss shrugged back, grabbing a roll from next to Peeta and chewing on it.

Peeta thought he could see a faint outline of a redheaded girl with her hair in animal-ear braids smile at him and look from him to Katniss, before giving a thumbs-up signal and a toothy grin showing on her face.

It must have just been a hallucination. Because, after all...

Nobody was there.


End file.
